A baby Pixy Hybrid
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: Wanda and Sanderson have had a secret relationship for years, but now she is dead and left for Sanderson an interesting package with a family behind. And a howl lot of trouble.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 01 A baby Pixie hybrid

Quanktumspirit: "Please review, I own nobody. Pairing: Wanda Fairy wrinkle Cosma and Sanderson Pixie relationship, I only own Citrus their baby,"

* * *

Sanderson's P.O.V

It was nothing new to me. What am I to turn on an affair on one of my mortal enemies? As well a woman that was happily married to a complete moron for over 10.000 years. I am not such a moron, but a very intelligent man.

Jet Wanda still spent countless evenings together with me. She took time off form being a Fairy god parent to take care of her son Poof as well as Cosmo. But so far Cosmo was doing the better job of looking out for him.

Wanda would sneak out almost every evening and fly all the way to my home in Pixie world. 'Interweave' my house is called and is very decent for a boss of an entire company. But nobody knew of our affair between one another. Nobody in Fairy world, Anti-Fairy world or Pixie world knew we were together now.

I just finished making a stake and potato salad for our dinner together. I served them out and lit a few red candles on the dinning room table. After the food was ready to eat I changed into a decent looking suite, polished my black glasses and placed two wine glass on the table.

As I was reading the label on the red wine I suddenly heard the door bell ring. I straightened up and checked my appearance once more. As I confirmed myself I looked 'dashingly handsome' I flew over to the door.

I checked with the security camera to make sure it was Wanda and not somebody that could want to kill me. My mouth dropped down, it was Wanda, and oh my she was disguised as a female Pixie, a Gray skirt, Gray shoes and a Gray blouse, her hair she disguised plain black tied up in a bun, she had on the traditional pixie hat and even black sun glasses.

I smiled at her appearance, I straightened once more out and opened the door. Wanda entered the room and I quickly locked the door. I pulled out my cell phone and made sure it was switched off. After confirming it was off I led Wanda to the dinning room where our lunch was placed out.

"Thank you Sanderson that you have time today," Wanda said sounding very tired.

"It is my pleasure to eat in such beautiful companion Mrs Cosma," I replied chuckling.

"Still the dashing Gentleman I know from school," Wanda said blushing at my words.

We walked threw to the dinning room and Wanda was once more amassed by the food I cooked for her. We sat down, I served out the wine and we had the dinner in piece and quiet. After finishing the food and still having the blood of the stake on my tong Wanda poofed all the dishes clean and ordered them into the cupboards.

Then we both headed for my bedroom. I knew what was going to come next, because Wanda was sexually starved by her husband every day I had to fill for her that need up as best as I could. As we reached my bedroom we sat down on my bed and Wanda held my hand tight. My heart was racing, but I didn't want to ignore Wanda's cravings for lust, love and especially sex.

After kissing one another for a while we had the hottest sex you can imagine. (I don't want to go into details, but it was good)

After we woke up I looked at her hurt, I did enjoy myself last night, but it was just down right wrong.

"Venus, I don't think we should see each other like this any more, you have a husband and a son at home, they both love you with all their heart. If either of them would to know of your affair with me then they will be crushed spiritual and physical," I warned her.

Wanda looked back at me hurt. Teas streamed down her face, but she nodded her head. Wanda then hugged me once more and then looked at me again.

"I know Sanderson, but you know I love you very much, nothing can stop this love I have for you," Wanda told me.

We kissed each other passionate and Wanda poofed back home quickly, I ripped my hair out from the rout of my head. I am just a simple failure at ever holding a healthy relationship to anybody.

* * *

Still Sanderson's P.O.V

It was 1 year after I finished my affair with Wanda. I was sitting in my seat as HP came in with a lawyer from Fairy world. He looked shocked and then looked over at me.

"Are you Edward Sanderson Pixie?" He asked me my full name.

"Yes, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" I asked him wondering who would sue me.

"My name is Jimmy Filly, I am the lawyer of Mrs Wanda Venus Fairywrinkle Cosma who has recently passed away, I am here to discuss with you about her last will," Jimmy explained to me.

I looked at him confused, why would I need to hear Wanda's last will? Was I some how in it? I nodded at him to continue. Jimmy got a letter out clearly written by Wanda with a black ball pen. Very modern might I add.

"Ok, I Wanda Venus Fairy wrinkle Cosma, in case of my diseased will leave all of my possessions as well as the care of my husband Cosmo, my son Poof and my new baby daughter called Citrus in the care and company of Edward Sanderson Pixie, he will look after them until the children are grown up and moved out, but I doubt Cosmo will ever grow up, signed Wanda Venus Fairy wrinkle Cosma." Jimmy read out.

My eyes widened, not that I had to look after Poof and Cosmo, which is understandable, but the third name, Citrus? Was I supposed to look after a lemon? Or was this another baby from Wanda? And if yes was it from Cosmo? I quickly checked in my memory bank the last 9 months, my heart was clamped shut as I knew that this Citrus was my... daughter. I quickly shooed the family out of my head an nodded.

"So, do I have to sign any legal documents? As well I would like to have 2 copies of her last will," I asked him.

"Yes you have to sign it, as well you Sanderson will have to come to Jordan von Strangles office today at 2 PM or as well 14 o'clock to pick Cosmo, Poof and Citrus up," The lawyer explained it to me.

I nodded my head, signed the document, poofed up another copy of it and then flew all the way to Fairy world in my gray 4 by 4. As I reached Jordan von Strangles office I saw Poof, Cosmo and a little baby with black hair and grey eyes, it had Wanda's body form and her glowing aura around it, I knew that this must be Citrus that I was told about... my son.

"Good day Sanderson, I see you followed Wanda's last wish," Jordan said.

"Indeed I have, what sort of a Gentleman would I be to leave a family high and dry without any support, Cosmo, Poof and Citrus, you guy's have everything?" I asked the Cosma family.

"Yes we do, thank you for taking us in Mr Sanderson sir," Cosmo said.

"Poof poof," Poof said shaking my hand.

"Citrus, lemon," the new baby called Citrus said shaking her hands around.

"It's my pleasure guy's, now come my car is just outside," I said.

We all got into the car as we drove down the street. I looked around the place to make sure I don't mow down any Fairies, real they may not have any laws of the road or the street, but definitely no laws about flying around the place. I had to dodge at least 12 Fairies to prevent my car from killing them. All the way to my home Cosmo was messing around with the stupid broken radio, Poof was screaming in the back creating a thunder storm inside my car and Citrus was screaming as well sending hail stones on us. All in all a very cold atmosphere.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Please review, I only own Citrus,"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02 I am known as Sugar

Quanktumspirit: "I know I just made a mistake, I cut out the main person Wanda from the story, that's because it is being told in Sanderson's P.O.V with flash backs, a lot of them, please review any way. Written date: Thursday 31th July 2014,"

* * *

As we reached my house Poof first noticed the silver name tag written in script. It said: Pix y house number 2. I chuckled at his confused face expression. Around my neighbourhood there were at least 200 homes with numbers and names on them.

Cosmo got out of the car and started to unbuckle Poof and Citrus out of the car seats. I got their suite cases out of the boot and floated to my front door. It was plain white whiles the rest of my home was painted grey, the roof was black and had a black chimney as well, but no smoke so far.

I took my cell phone out and forced the star part into the door, it changed into a key board and I played the music: 'Twinkle Twinkle little star'. I know childish, but how many thieves, mass murderers or rapists would come up with such a childish combination for the second in command and the next Leader of Pixie inc? Nobody that's who.

After the door was open I took Citrus and carried her in, Cosmo had to push Poof in behind me. As we entered my hall way it was just as plain as the other rooms of my house. All of them were plain white. I showed them my huge black and white kitchen, a lounge with a huge black plasma TV and a Wii counsel, the guests bathroom.

Upstairs going up with a lift we came to a few doors, first a master bathroom with a deep tub, a guest room with another walk in closet, my bedroom with a King sized bed and 2 walk in closets, as well as an attached bathroom in my room.

I walked with Cosmo behind me holding Poof, they both looked shattered as well as Citrus, she was beginning to jawn in her carrier basket as well. As I reached the guest room I lead them inside.

"The bathroom is just next door to your left guy's, have each a bath or a shower and then come downstairs, I'll pre-pair dinner," I advised them

"Sanderson..." Cosmo called out to me, but then suddenly stopped.

I looked over at him as he was now holding his son Poof and left Citrus in the carrier basket.

"Yes Cosmo," I asked him.

He looked a little ashamed to the floor and his face started to turn bright red, his eyes were still full of tears over his wives death. After whipping more tears out he looked back at me.

"Thank you for taking us under your wings," He said and began to blush a bit.

I didn't let that affect me at all. I just nodded and floated back downstairs. As I reached my kitchen I pre paired a massive meal. I made first a chicken stue, then a cabbage stue, garlic bread sticks as well as plain bread sticks, chocolate pudding, vanilla pudding, pork pies and last carrot pies as well.

Then I laid the entire massive table, hey I was expecting at least 10 visitors this evening for dinner so don't judge me about wasting so much food. My uncle HP and his wife Rita were coming, my mother Juliet Pixie, my father Remits, my brother Stuart and my sister Sarah were all coming to. Then I had Cosmo, Poof, and Citrus to feed as well as myself.

I was extremely focused on the food and didn't notice that 2 hours have gone by and dinner time rolled round. As the food was about finished I heard the door bell ring, Cosmo, Poof and Citrus floated downstairs and looked at me.

"Guy's go to the dinning room now and take your places, I'll greet the guests. Then introduce you all to them," I told my 'visitors'.

Cosmo, Citrus and Poof nodded before floating to their chairs. I floated to the door and checked the CCTV camera to make sure it was them and not Jordan Von Strangle to have me killed. And yup it was my family. I typed in a password and opened for them the door.

All my family members were wearing the same as me, gray shirts, gray trousers and gray shoes as well as a gray hat. My mother Juliet, my aunt Rita and my sister Sarah just covered up the last of their colourful clothes with gray paint. Juliet would normally wear yellow every day, Rita's colour was orange and my sister Sarah's colour was red. It was usual to have a female Pixie wear such bright colours, but in the present of the masters a.k.a the dominant males they have to be Gray. My father Remits looked at me sceptic and scanned to make sure I look like always.

"Father, mother, uncle, aunt, sister welcome to my home," I said.

I step aside and they entered my home. My father gave it a critical view. Suddenly he could smell the presence of a Fairy, I curse the day he developed that talent of detecting our enemies.

"Why do I smell a Fairy Sanderson?" Remits snapped at me.

"Because we have 4 more visitors, my friends as well as my son, come I'll show you," I told them.

"A... are they going to harm us?" Sarah asked me scared.

I can't blame her for being so scared, one time by our family festival as somebody invited a Fairy we were ambushed and almost killed, I just shook my head from the past memories and looked back at them.

"Don't worry Sarah, they are not here to harm us... they... they are family as well," I explained and blushed a bit.

"What do you mean, the are family as well?" Juliet asked me shocked.

"You are married bro?" Stuart asked me excited.

"No, no and no again, I am not married, I'll explain after lunch," I said felling myself grow hot with all their glares and stares at me confused.

I led the way and they all entered the dinning room, as they spotted Cosmo, Poof and Citrus sitting there the shock sat deep in their bones. Cosmo looked up and waved at them.

"Hello Pixita family, welcome to Sanderson's manner," Cosmo said smiling at them.

"A... A... A fairy family Sanderson? Why?" My father Remits snapped at me.

"Father let me explain it after dinner, the food is about to get cold, sit down in your seats and let us get this meal over with," I explained to him and pointed at his chair.

Everybody sat down and we began our meal, the law by a Pixie dinner, lunch, breakfast and co was that no discussion was aloud to be held, because speaking with a full mouth is considered rude, you can chock on your food if you aren't 100% fixated on the meal, you can drink the liquid the wrong way's and plenty more accidents.

The meal took us all about 30 minuets, by my feeling it was about 3 seconds. As the last knives and forks were place down my father glared back at me. My mother pinged all the plates into the dish washer and ran it, then everybody kept their eyes on me. I got up and lead everybody out of the dinning room and into the lounge, we all sat down on various couches before my father picked up the conversation again.

"So Sanderson Pixita, why is the Cosma family with you under the same roof, who is that second baby?" Remits snapped at me.

I breath hard in and out, HP rubbed my back to calm me down a bit, he knew the answers, jet not all of the story.

"Ok, I will tell you all... about 2 years ago Wanda Venuse Fairywrinkle Cosma came to me and asked me if I would like to start an affair with her, I was at the beginning very scared over the Fairy laws that Jordan could have a reason to kill me, but Wanda reassured me that nobody would know, so I agreed to it, we stayed together and meet up every evening, the first few months we just had dinner together and a chat, but then we raised it up to romance, dances, kisses and bed activities, threw one activity Citrus my daughter was created. I didn't know about her pregnancy because Wanda kept it very well hidden, but I did get a bit suspicious as she suddenly cut off all contacts to me... no I'm guessing on the evening before I told her we shouldn't meet up, that must have been the evening when Citrus was created. Anyway I finished our affair and didn't hear anything from her threw out her entire pregnancy with Citrus, until a year after the affair Wanda died, leaving Cosmo, Poof and Citrus to be in my care, I agreed and took the family under my wing," I explained it all.

"You mean we have to accept the Cosma family into our own? NEVER!" My brother Stuart shouted at me.

"Guy's, except for my uncle HP none of you ever accepted me as a family any way, so I can do with my half as I wish, if you guy's want to disown me, by all means disown me. I will never invite any of you to anything ever again and you may never see your Grandchild/grandchildren ever again," I said calmly.

I knew that my mother always complained to the family that she has never got any Grandchildren to spoil. And now she has 2 so will she throw them out? Or accept them?

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "Please review, I own nobody except Citrus,"**_


End file.
